1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for generating a sawtooth current in a cathode ray tube deflection coil.
The present invention also relates to a display device, such as a monitor or a television, comprising a cathode ray tube, and to a television set comprising such a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a circuit arrangement, display device, and television apparatus are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,305. The known circuit arrangement includes a first and a second multiresonant section arranged in series. Each multiresonant section comprises a trace capacitor, a retrace capacitor, and a coil. One of the coils in the two or more sections is a line deflection coil of a cathode ray tube (CRT). The second section comprises an inductor in the form of a coil. Simultaneously, each section provides a common trace or first resonant period, in which the sawtooth current is generated in the CRT deflection coil and a similar current is generated in the coil-type inductor. The trace period is followed by a retrace period in each of the sections, in which the currents go back to their original value in a very short second resonant period of time. Semiconductor blocking means are connected in parallel to each of the sections and to the series arrangement of sections to control these trace and retrace periods. The circuit arrangement further has a driver modulator that is coupled in parallel to the trace capacitor of the second multiresonant section in order to provide the well known east-west raster correction of the CRT line deflection current. The inventor of the present invention has found that it is a disadvantage of the known circuit arrangement that it comprises many components which, apart from being relatively expensive and space consuming, also show a considerable power dissipation, which in general makes them more susceptible to breakdown.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a less dissipative, but more reliable and compact circuit arrangement comprising a smaller number of vulnerable components.